An Ongoing Fight
by Addiktingcake15
Summary: L and Light have had some troubles lately and the happenings of the night aren't helping. L gets angry, Light gets upset, lots of drama in the later bits of it. First bit is really npothing more than YAOI! Lot O Lemons....
1. Grace Period

The room was silent except for the quiet breathing of a sleeping L. Light had not been able to fall asleep for three days, he just stayed up, ever so often looking over at the peaceful L. A warm hand reached up and tussled brunette hair, the chain that connected the suspect with the detective rattled silently. Light felt the most odd compulsion to lean over and look at L's graceful face, the most odd compulsion to touch soft, pale lips to his own hot, pink lips.

"No!" Light muttered pulling himself back into his sitting position.

"Nnnnn…Wha..?"

"N-Nothing! Sorry, just go back to bed, L."

Light wanted to know why he had almost kissed another man, let alone the man that accused him of being a killer. He thought it must have been his deprivation. It was still true, Light was a virgin, but the 18 years he spent wanting to thrust into something other than his hand were catching up with him, and at the worst possible place and time no less.

Light could feel the heat from L increase as the others body closed the gap between the two. Light could barely feel L against him, but L was there, inches behind him. To his surprise, the heat coiled itself around Light's lower half, as L's warm lap pressed against Light's backside. He knew exactly what to do, this had happened before, he knew what L wanted. Whether or not Light pretended to be asleep, he would grind against L until L turned away. Light rolled his hips in slow, sensual circles, feeling L's lap harden under his efforts.

"What do you want to do to me…?" L whispered hotly into Light's hair.

Light refused to answer, shaking his head. He went back to grinding his rear into L's lap as L began to buck his hips into Light, air escaped hot lips when light sighed.

"…Hnnn…? " smirked L as he caressed Light's stomach.

Light pushed himself backwards, forcing L to lay halfway on his side, and halfway on his back. L let out a low chuckle, holding onto Light's arm, forcing him to wait. In an instant, L's boxers were gone, down to his ankles as he grinned into the dark room. Light let his hands break free of L's grasp, flicking his wrists away from the opposing hands. Delicate fingers played up and down the pale abdomen that was splayed so willingly in front of him. Light could feel L wriggle, his muscles tightening and relaxing as Light softly touched the pale stomach, raking his fingers across with lust. Light felt so young compared to L, L seemed so much more relaxed considering the given situation. He felt stupid for getting himself into this, but he enjoyed every last bit of it. Light allowed his eyes their freedom, skating from the pale window, down, down, down the sleek, hot body next to him, until they were resting on something they shouldn't have been.

L's pale skin contrasted brightly with the reddish flesh that sat upright on his stomach. Light gazed down L's stomach hungrily staring at the heated erection that was barely illuminated by the bleak light from the street. Dainty fingers tousled the hair just above the desired point, muscles contracted harshly as the fingers wrapped softly around the bottom of L. A warm hand encased Light's, forcing him to gently stroke L, the same movement, up and down and up and down. L's body shifted into Light's hand, Light's mind shifted away from any logic he had left at the moment. He was so turned on, his own lap was hot, burning him up at an alarming rate. He let his hand move faster and faster, up and down, as L withered under his assisting hand.

When L started to thrust his hips upwards, Light sensual slowed down, massaging L's cock with firm pressure, slowly working L to senselessness. He let his hand linger around L's stiffness, not moving his hand at all, driving L crazy. He wanted L to moan, just like always, he wanted to hear L, not just feel him. Light's lack of movement did drive L crazy, who started to thrust his hips into Light's backside once more, trying to get more of the feeling. Light's mind was pushed over the edge as the clear, natural lubricant seeped from L's hot tip. Light stopped moving his hand and thumbed over the liquid. L lurched forward up onto Light's pressing fingers. Light decided it was fair enough for L to get his now, he rubbed his hand hard, making wet sounds as he helped his detective captor get off.

L moaned softly into the open air.  
"Aahhhh, more….yes…yes…fuck, harder!……aaahhh, fuck me harder."

Light's arm was tired, the angle of the stroking was not helping. He wanted to keep going but the burning in his muscles drove him mad, he wanted to fuck L harder. He had to stop, he pain was overwhelming the bolts of pleasure that were coursing through him from hearing L pant and groan quietly.

"….._Finish…."_ Light smoothly hissed, closing his eyes.

"…What ..?"

"Finish yourself…."

L's hand glided over Light's, Light watched L fondle himself, Light was stunned and dazed by how quickly L's nimble hands moved, and surprised by how gaudy and large L's hands seemed to be, they were delicate, not rough as they seemed now.

L stopped his hand, slowing down his pace until he wrenched himself away from his own self-pleasure. He got up off the bed slowly, leaning over the edge of the bed, smirking towards Light.

"Don't feel bad, only two people have ever made me come."

The next two weeks passed at an ungodly rate, it felt like months to the both of them. Both were stuck in a morbid, crushing world, days dragged out, Light barely ate, until, the next Saturday night that gave him an opportunity once more.


	2. The Next Saturday

Light straddled L's hips, leaning his face in close to L's neck, his heart racing.

"Scoot over." Light announced to L, " You're on my side of the bed."

"Why..?" was the sleepy, slightly playful tone L answered in.

"You said you wanted to sleep on your side, now move!" Light protested, sitting firmly on L's lap.

L was silent as Light leered down at him. Light softened his gaze, as his own mind's sleaziness overtook him. Lust lined the rims of his half lidded eyes. Light leaned over, close enough to see L's face in the dim glow from the street lights outside. He was almost laying on top of L, his stomach on L's stomach, his chest was the only part of his body that wasn't touching L as he arched up to look at L's face.

L writhed underneath Light, shifting this way and that. He finally gave up, he knew he couldn't win with Light, he just pulled a pillow over his face. Light tilted his weight, dragging his body up L's, smirking as L's chest puffed outwards quickly. Light moved down, L shifted his hips, Light could hear his breath getting louder and shorter.

"well…I guess you don't want to move." Light smirked ferociously, sliding off of L, and rolling onto the bed.

Light was irritated that L didn't show any signs of desire. Light rolled himself onto his side so he could face L. Barely illuminated, Light knew L still had the pillow over his face, 'Is he ashamed that he liked that….?' Light quietly thought. A huff of air stole the silence from the room, as Light's chest rose and fell. An embarrassed face turned from the other covered with a pillow, Light faced the wall, feeling worse than ever before.

'God! Why won't he just touch me? No…Why do I want him to touch me? It's so wrong! But I need him to!' Light's mind ached, his eyes were going to betray him.

Before the tears were allowed their hot escape, warm hands engulfed Light's waist, pulling him once more onto L's body. Light got the message clearly. As he moved his body, grinding against L, Light felt the soft lap harden underneath his own. Light twisted his hips in circles, still grinding up and down, as L's breath was dampened by the pillow. Light increased his speed, as L moved upwards into Light's grinding. Light leant down, and licked at L's throat. L sensually bucked his hips up into Light, Light pushed down harder on L, and L pushed up harder. Light and L kept this little game up until L panted uncontrollably and Light was able to push his bucking hips back down onto the bed.

Light licked at L's throat, kissing it every few seconds. L bent his head the opposite direction so Light could attack more of his neck, Light gladly obliged, but instead of the kisses and licks, he bit softly at L's neck. Light's mouth was dry, his tongue stuck to the hot skin covering the pulsing jugular. A rough finger pushed Light's face up. Light looked back down and grinned, moving his face once more to the neck, attacking it even more viciously than before. The finger prodded Light's face once more, pushing him away from L's heated neck. This time, Light was irritated, he didn't go back to the kissing, he only stared at the pillow, burning imaginary holes through it.

"What do you want me to do..?" Light whispered.

He got no answer, but he was pushed upwards by L's hands, up off of the steamy body. L reached down and pulled his shirt up, exposing his warm skin to the hot room. The pale hands didn't stop there, they glided down his sleek chest, down a flat stomach, Light's eyes watched blankly following the hands wherever they were going, Light smirked, he knew he was in control. The hand slipped briskly underneath the lining of plain grey-blue boxers, Light's breath stopped. L pulled out the tip of his hardened cock, letting it rest on his stomach. Light glared at L, his face still covered by the pillow.

"What do you want me to do?" Light let the air hiss seductively against L's ear.

L pushed up against Light's abdomen. Light pushed down, and once more the game began. They ground against one another for a few minutes, until Light had an uncontrollable surge of pleasure forcing him to grind harder and faster than before. Light closed his eyes, feeling regretful, he knew it wasn't right, this was wrong, but he didn't care anymore. Light wanted L to kiss him, he wanted to have his mouth connect with L's sweet one. Light was supposed to be the inexperienced one, he was the younger of the two, so why did he know exactly what to do? How to make L go temporarily insane, not from pleasure, but insane, how could Light make L lose his practiced inhibitions? L had said before, no matter what, no matter how much they drove themselves crazy from lack of self-pleasure, they would never do anything like this.

Light was confused that L would let him do this but even more confused by Lwanting him to do this. He could tell by L's reluctance, that L felt the same way, that L felt it was wrong. But the tip that sat on his stomach told a different story. Light kissed down the side of L's neck as L thrashed violently, pausing upon reaching L's stomach. Light sucked gently on the flesh of the pale stomach, his ears caught the slight sound of moaning being muffled by an annoying pillow.

To his surprise, Light was pushed off, Light looked up at L who didn't uncover his face, but instead revealed the rest of his heated cock, Light grinned sexily, not that L could see. Light let his fingers run down the curled, dark hair, watching L move uneasily, squirming, being faced with the undeniable pleasure that taunted, or the guilt of letting a murderer manipulate his undying needs. Light gently kissed the side of L's hard dick, his warm, pink lips stuck to the feverish skin, working his way higher up, each passionate kiss ending with an erotic pinch of tightly pursed lips. He stopped the maddening contact, then brushing the tip gently, as he tore away from the alluring caress, L writhed, letting his muscles clench and relax, seeming angry, although, unable to be explicit from beneath the pillow. Light regained his lustful momentum, the incessant yearning once again engulfing the bottom of L's hot cock, Light's tongue had it's own thought's, it's own plans, instead of being undeniably sensual as planned, the tumbling tongue began licking at L hungrily.

When he reached the tip, he stopped licking because the salty taste of the pre-cum spurting from L's cock was enough to make him sick, the crude salt-liquid pouring hotly onto his tongue. Light ignored the foul, salty liquid that was overtaking his virgin mouth, he took the tip and a few extra inches of blazing hot sex- flushed skin into his moist mouth, Light wanted to make L moan, tossing his head back, aching with desire Light wanted to make L come, achieving his goal of an elated high, Light wanted L to go crazy, for him to lose all of his reticence, Light wanted to hear L spew shameless, gratifying, drivel into the air of the searing room.

Light had no idea how to give a blow-job, he had seen it done in some of the dirty movies his friends had invited him to watch, but he had no idea how the women got so much of something so large into their mouths. Light forced his own head down on L's cock, moving his tongue roughly, wrapping it around L then running his tongue up and down, Light pressed as hard as he could with the tip of his tongue underneath the invading dick. Light sucked the cock into his mouth, trying to give more pleasure to the man who wasn't even trying to restrain himself any longer, Light took in too much of L's cock, it made him to gag, Light quickly removed the raiding flesh that made him nearly puke. He looked up at L, who now had no pillow covering his face, L looked back at Light, desire filling his every glance. L lifted his cock up, thrusting his hips forward toward Light to make his point. Light smiled and whispered once more, "What do you want me to do?" L pushed Light's head down just slightly. Light smiled even wider now, he got the hint, bending his head down and willingly taking the aching cock back into his mouth.

Light bobbed his head up and down the pulsing length, Light wanted more noise out of L, he wanted L to moan out in feverous lust from the vigorous oral pleasure he was being given, but the investigators that decided to stay for the night were reason enough to keep things quiet. The only sounds in the room were L's quiet breathing, his breathing wasn't even labored, Light was so irate that L refused to give him any noisy satisfaction, and the wet noises of Light's sucking mouth. Light scared himself half to death as his mouth moved up and down forcing saliva-filled air to hiss through he corner of his lips, the wet sounds weren't quiet in the least, he thought the noises would be enough to wake up the team members sleeping just outside. His mind raced, he had no idea what to think about, all Light cared about right now was making L come, Light had failed to do this before, so he was even more determined than before. Light wanted L helpless, he wanted L to lean on him, he wanted L to be his and his only. The only problem was, Light had no emotion for L, he could care less about what happened to him in the end, all L was for Light was lust, L was just an object for Light to use to release all of his pent up sexual desire.

Light's mouth left the hardness once more, panting as he looked at L, his expression was contorted, almost like L was in pain. Light couldn't bear the odd look. Taking the hot cock back into his mouth, he decided instead of just moving his mouth up and down L, he should suck L into his mouth. Light went with his plan, he sucked L into his mouth then released. Light's neck ached terribly, his bones felt like they were grinding together. Light spat out the offending erection and pulled himself up onto his elbows, Light eyed L with half closed eyes, it was a task to even keep them open as he panted heavily trying not to moan into the hot air. Light was now much more comfortable, enough so that he could lap away at the incredibly hard cock that lay in front of his face.

Light had often played out these fantasies in his head, for reasons unknown, most likely due to his ego, Light had always thought that he would be the more experienced one. He would be the one that would hold out longer, he would be the one that would come last, that he could keep his thinking straight. It was the opposite, Light wanted to moan even when nothing was happening to him. Light's entire body was in rapture, his skin tingled, every touch burned, driving him insane. Light hadn't a thought in the world, his mind was focused on one thing, he wanted to make L lose the smugness he had, he wanted L to be overcome with pleasure so he couldn't think. Unfortunately, Light was the one that was being overcome by pleasure, nothing made sense, but it worked. The sad truth was that Light was horribly inexperienced, he couldn't do anything, he lost his mind.

Light wrapped his mouth around L once more, sucking a bit harder, becoming more adventurous in his technique. The noises escaped from the air that was sucked into his mouth along with the pre-come that he couldn't taste any longer. Light sucked harder than ever, tipping his head back to pull the hot cock harder, he could clearly hear a quiet "Aaahhh…." as L bucked his hips up in sharp, quick movements. A hand shot out swiftly, grabbing the remaining shaft, pumping ferociously as hips bucked even more wildly. Light let his mouth wander slowly off of the pulsing erection, his fingers wrapped themselves around L's hand, pulling it gently away, Light wanted to tease and torment L, Light gained some sick pleasure from it, and Light knew L liked it too. The mouth was nearly dry because of how hard Light was panting, placing it yet again over the hardened tip, only this time, Light didn't tease L. instead, he grasped the shaft roughly, wrenching his hand up and down. Light couldn't tell if L did it on purpose or if he did it out of primal instinct to try and gain more feeling, but L's hand shot out again, overlapping Light's, L moved quicker, Light wanted more of L's new behavior.

His head went fuzzy, Light couldn't stand up if he needed to, his head was dizzy. The mixture of saliva and the pre-release salt was covering Light's face, he could feel it drying. He was filthy, Light had never felt anymore disgusting in his life, he wanted to shower but this feeling of lust would never allow it. His perfect auburn hair was gently caressed with sweat. The sweat that laced his forehead made the silky locks stick daintily to his head, and the sweat that was beginning to drench the nape of his neck left the softer hairs plastered to his skin just above the collar of his shirt. Silken wisps fell from their spot behind Light's ears, as Light bobbed his head faster, the noise increasing. Light ceased all movement, and pulled small strands of chestnut hair out of his mouth, it was bad enough that Light had to be covered in saliva and pre-come, but it was entirely too much to have it in his hair as well. For an odd reason, Light wanted L's hand on him. He didn't know why, but Light wanted L's pale hand to be planted firmly on the back of his skull, he wanted L's hands to push him onto his cock.

Light was still horny, he still wasn't done with L, but his body was giving out on him. He wasn't tired, his mouth certainly wasn't, but his mind was numb and his body was past the point of being on fire, his body was telling his mind to give up. Light took L's hard cock out of his mouth and kissed the very tip as seductively as he could, he gave the entire length one last lick, his tongue had no control anymore, instead of traveling the straight line that Light had wanted his tongue to, it flickered left and right amazingly quickly. His fiery brown eyes flickered mercilessly as they connected with the dark glistening eyes, Light smirked fiendishly as L's face twisted into a vacant and irritated stance, L had propped himself up on his elbows so he could stare at Light. L let his head fall first, followed by his body, L tipped his chin up so Light couldn't see what he looked like. Light did nothing but stare at L, his head hovered above the erection still throbbing, while he was watching L, the pale hands crept down L's abdomen.

L held onto his cock as he dragged it reluctantly from it's position on his stomach to a new standing position. Light was irritated by L, the erection pressed against his chin, as L bucked his hips up. Light shook his head, and raised his head up so L couldn't touch him any longer.

"Finish it yourself." Light smugly said and seductively leered.

Light didn't have to wait for L to react, his pale hand already encased his pulsing cock. The scraping of dry flesh was enough to break Light's ears as the hand dragged up and down. L took his hand away and bucked his hips up towards Light's face, and Light denied it for a second time.

"I'm almost going to come…"

Light moved his head up until his face was on the sleek stomach.

"……Do you want me to tell you when I'm coming…?"

Light nodded, rubbing his cheek against the pale flesh.

Light moved his head away from L's body so he could finish the job himself. A hand briskly rubbed the hot, hard skin.

"It's too dry…" was the airy reply, L sounded as dry as the back of his throat.

Light knew what to do, his mind was so far into perverse thoughts he couldn't help it. Light throated the erection one final time, sucking once, then releasing. A sultry tongue glided up and down the cock, carefully covering the entirety with hot saliva. L's hands hovered to the side of Light's head, waiting intensely for the mouth to move away. Light was amazed that he could be turned on even further than before as he watched the hand glide much easier than before. Light's own cock was stiff, and watching L play with himself made Light pulse brutally. His chestnut hair came to rest on L's thigh, his brown eyes closed , his body giving way to the surge of pleasure that smashed into him as his breath grew shorter and quicker with L's panting moans. L's hand moved quicker and quicker, his body jerked side to side, he was thrusting into his hand as he bucked hastily and erratically while he neared his orgasmic extent. The silence was now wet. The saliva coating L's cock was mixed with the pre-come seeping from the tip, the wet mixture created a slimy sound as L moved faster than Light had ever seen him move, curling his back, tipping his head backwards, then tossing his head forward so he was able to see his hand massage and stroke his unquenchable, rigid prick.

"Cn!!"

Light's mind raced, he thought he had just heard L say he was coming. The heart beat Light had was threatening to break through his chest, beating so quickly he thought he might faint. Not once had Light ever thought he could get L to do anything in front of him, Light always thought L was too dignified, too classy. Tonight L was far from dignified, L was humiliating himself, he was degrading himself, he was shameful. L was no longer classy, L was a slut, he was crude, he was nothing more than a dirty whore at this point. L wasn't the pure, crystalline enigma he was normally, he was a tainted, opaque, straightforward human for once. The hand rubbed desperately, then slowed, then increased in speed and slowed again. L let his hand hang loose, letting it roll off of his stomach, his breathing labored.

Light's hands dragged themselves up L's gently heaving stomach, Light's hands massaged L softly. Light couldn't tell what was the clear pre-come or the thick, creamily colored come as his hands fumbled around L's body, everything was a mess, Light was covered in the dry, salty pre-essence of the older lover. L gazed down at Light, regret rested in his face plainly. A thin, delicate middle finger found the small pool of expelled pleasure on L's chest, Light peeked up, looking L in the eye as he smiled slyly. Light flipped his body over, he was desperate for his own release. L got up, seeming unfazed.

"I'll need to take another shower…" L trailed as he took off the damp shirt, then sliding off the soaked boxers.

Light couldn't help but stare, he knew he would never get the chance to see L naked again so he bathed in L's slight form. Naturally, his eyes rested upon the soft skin resting in between his pale thin legs. Light's cognitive thought battled with the rigid erection that reminded him of how badly he needed the release, his eyes wandered over to L, now clothed in a strange shirt, L's selection was a red shirt decorated in the white filigree of some companies logo, L's usual cotton shirt was no where to be seen. The red clad body slowly moved away from the bed that Light lay silent on, hazel eyes followed the red streak with fiery ferocity, the hinges of a new door groaned as the knob was turned and the lock released from the latch. A solution of anger, lust and contentedness poured roughly on the confused teenager as he lay cotton sheets, watching the man that reaped him of his oral innocence walk out the door before giving him his own deserved release.

"What about mine…?" Light nearly whined.

"Yeah…" was the sheepish, somewhat reluctant reply.

L slowly made his way over to the bed, standing in front of Light's splayed legs.

"Take them off please."

"…Y-Yes..!" was the breathy reply from a needy Light.

His hands fumbled with his zipper, his own clumsiness drove him insane as he shoved his pants down his legs, leaving only a thin layer of cloth between him and L. Light for some odd reason, let his hands slow down, L had his elbows rested on the bed, L's face still hovered over Light's body.

"Soooo…I'm pretty sure that wasn't you're first…." Light's mind laughed mercilessly at the thought of L having his brains blown out by anyone else.

"No…Four times."

"Really..?" Light said sexily, trying to mask the displeasure he felt from being to late, "You're lucky you have so many people at your disposal…"

L made a face, tilting his head to one side, scrunching his eye and the corner of his mouth to form a playfully thoughtful look.

"Mmmmm……Neh…"

Light chortled deep in his throat, producing a silky sound.

"Yeah sure…."

Before Light could let his tongue utter the last of his smart comment, L's head was already down, kissing the hot tip of Light. Light's mind was completely calm, he could think, reason, and still talk, it wasn't anything like what it was supposed to be, it was supposed to make people crazy, make people lose thought. L's black-scalped head traveled farther down Light, kissing softly, an experimental lick here and there. It wasn't as pleasurable as Light had thought it would be, his own fake moaning and writhing added to his soaring level of arousal. Light could still think, his mind was much less agile with a mouth attached to his erection, but he could still think, he thought of how L was trying, but not sucking or pleasing him very well. He also thought of how L would tear his mouth away from him for a short while, wiping his mouth on his red shirt. Short, small jolts of pleasure started to over take Light, his mind still intact.

"I-It tastes bad, doesn't it…?" mumbled Light.

"Hmmm…?"

"It tastes bad…" Light repeated, a little more clearly.

"Y-yeah….."

"Here…."

Light lifted his heated erection up, guiding L's mouth to the orgasmic sweet spot. L licked furtively on the spot for a small amount of time. Light mentally groaned, he felt L's reluctance increasing just like the speed of the tongue. His chest puffed out, Light tossed his hips up just slightly, he didn't repeatedly buck his hips into L's face, only once, willing his aching need farther, back into L's mouth.

"You can stop…." Light said, hating himself or ripping himself form the contact he had desired so badly.

"……Finish yourself…" L sputtered, giving his teenage companion a small smile.

L couldn't move his face away before Light had his hand on himself, ready to finish what was poorly started.

"Hey, wash up first…" L stated.


End file.
